


Preferences

by OSML



Series: Jumbo Asks [1]
Category: OSML
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSML/pseuds/OSML
Series: Jumbo Asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993390
Collections: OC ASK GAME





	1. Chapter 1

🔥 Give us a list of general likes and dislikes, such as colours, textures, music, weather and other stuff!


	2. Chapter 2

🍊 What is your OC’s favorite meal? Snack? Dessert? Drink? Any reasons behind this besides liking how it tastes? What is your OC’s most hated food? Stuff they can’t stand to eat or drink?


	3. Chapter 3

🍑 Where is your OC’s favorite place to relax or calm down? Recount a story of their time spent in this place! What makes it so special to them?


	4. Chapter 4

🍑 Where is your OC’s favorite place to relax or calm down? Recount a story of their time spent in this place! What makes it so special to them? Is there anywhere your OC hates to go to? Anywhere that stresses them out or have negative memories of?


	5. Chapter 5

🧡 Who is your OC’s favorite person? Why is this person at the top of their list and have they actually met them (an idol or role model or celeb can be someone’s favorite after all!). Who does your OC absolutely hate, the one person who they’d sell to Satan for one corn chip? Why do they loathe this person so?


	6. Chapter 6

📙 What kind of subjects (of conversation, of discussion, in school, or whatever) does your OC find interesting or engaging or that they can talk for hours about? What kind of stuff do they just find fun? What things bore your OC to tears and they couldn’t care less about? Why?


End file.
